The God Slayer Chronicles: PostEd Years
by Cloud1239999
Summary: Three years have passed since Saffrons defeat. The only thing is that things didn't go as they should. Now Ranma has returned to Japan, the Juban district in perticular. How will Ranma and the Senshi ever make it through College?


Flash

We watch a helicopter view of the beautiful countryside that is Jusendo.

Flash

We see a young pigtailed boy wielding a staff calmly walking towards a winged man surrounded by flame.

Flash

We watch the two battle it out twenty feet above the floor of the chamber they're in.

Flash

We watch as a tornado tears apart the chamber while the young boy stands in its eye.

Flash

We watch the boy jump up inside the tornado and use his staff to stab the winged man in the heart, who then turns into ice before falling out of the now dissipating tornado.

Flash

We watch as the young boy cries over a loss while the broken body of the winged man melts behind him.

Flash

We watch as the boy, now covered in blood and carrying two staffs, walks alone away from Jusendo. A single unnoticed tear mixes with the blood on his cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The God-Slayer Chronicles: Post-ed Years.

Prologue: The Return.

Written by: Cloud1239999

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Sailor moon both belong to their respective owners. I am only borrowing the characters for a while (length unknown at the moment), and will return them if their owners want them back when I am finished with them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: First off I'd like to apologize to all of you watching for a new chapter of 'The New League'. It isn't that the story is dead. It is just that I have a hectic life and to go along with it my imagination has been soaring giving me way too many ideas for different fanfics. The total valid ideas right now is in the range of 10-15 (not sure what it'll be by the time this is released) that I have written out plans for. Maybe I should try to narrow that down, eh?

As for this story, it is currently the most prominent in my head and by the time you read this I'll probably be about half way through writing the first chapter and the next chapter of 'The New League'. I'm gonna keep the first few chapters of this story relatively short (around 5 pages). And then if this turns into a story I keep writing, then I'll be expanding the length of the chapters.

That is all that I've got to say for now so, enjoy the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Juban district of Tokyo, the center of demon attacks in all of Japan, if not the world. Said district has seen relative peace though for the last three years, since the Sailor Galaxia incident, with only the rare attack every now and then. This beautiful summer day is one of those rare times.

The creature of the monster variety could be called unusual among its predecessors of fellow monsters that have attack this particular district. This being was actually created with an IQ higher than that of the flea that was only now jumping off its back. With this unfortunately (for it) limited intelligence that it was gifted with the youma was searching the empty street it was currently walking along for a specific person that it was told to find and destroy.

The other reason for it to be considered unusual amongst its predecessors was its appearance. At a height of ten feet, it really stood out amongst the empty street. It had an unusually human appearance with none of the youma common features like claws or the like, and in fact greatly resembled a male Shaolin monk right down to the bald head and clothing. What gave it away as a youma though was the fact that its skin had the very interesting shade of turquoise green and that its eyes looked as if they were a set of black holes ready to suck up anyone that stared too long.

Now about ten feet to the youma's right flank and five stories up stood a line of six fuku-clad women who could be called very beautiful without having that person being called a suck up. The first five of these women were the beings that the people of the world in general know as the Inner Senshi. Oh yeah, Sailor Saturn was also with them.

'Little Hotaru' as she is known as by her friends (though she had a growth spurt not even two years back and now was as tall as Makoto at six feet) sat on the edge of the building observing the poor, poor, bastard below while her five friends were now in a huddle playing a random decision making game to decide which one of them would be the one to dispose of the weakling below them. When another argument between the inners broke out upon the end of their little game Hotaru decided that she would just go ahead and get it over with herself. So with her mind made up, she leaped off the building to land about fifteen feet behind the youma.

Further up the street yet another figure sat in the middle of the road under the cloak of a certain invisibility technique. This one had an eerie calm about him like a lawyer ready to rip ones throat out before pissing down it. This figure was one Ranma Saotome, Grandmaster of the Anything Goes school of Martial Arts. What he was doing sitting in the middle of a street in a lawn chair was anyone's guess. That is if they didn't know that he was there since the street first evacuated and that he was calmly waiting for the youma to get to him. He watched passively as a woman about his age jumped off of a building and silently landed behind the youma without a sound. This slightly impressed the pig-tailed martial artist. His thoughts changed course though when he noticed her clothes and a small trickle of blood went down his nose that he quickly wiped up. Unlike what Ranma guessed was the girls thoughts about the youma being weak, Ranma had senses capable of picking things up about a being that would put the mercury computers scanners to shame, so he knew that the monster was in fact hiding its true power as a trap for whoever it was looking for and that it really was as powerful as it looked. Seeing the woman pull a wicked looking glaive out of what he deemed as hammer-space, Ranma decided that now was the time to interfere before the girl got herself hurt trying to cut through the youma's thick hide.

Dropping the Umisenken, Ranma applauded catching the attention of Hotaru, the youma, and the five Senshi on the roof. Once he sensed that all seven sets of eyes were upon him he spoke. "Good show, good show. The classic 'Weak looking monster stalking on a mission with five arguing above it about to battle due to a failed sneak attack'." At this all the others present except for the youma blushed. Clasping his hands behind his back and closing his eyes he spoke again. "I suggest you pretty ladies get away from here. I believe I'm going to have some fun with this 'Powerful' demon before I destroy it in a most violent manner." With this statement the mercury computer beeped and presented to the Senshi of Mercury that the youma's power was suddenly growing at an alarming rate. So without a second thought she ran back to the roof's edge to yell a warning about the monsters climbing power.

As she got there she saw that she was too late and that the monster was already bearing down on the mysterious male down the street and was winding up for a downward punch that would most certainly shatter all of the bones in his body.

Hotaru watched in horror as the large youma disappeared in a wink and reappeared in front of the admittedly gorgeous guy down the street with its fists falling towards him at a great speed.

The jaws of the senshi dropped upon seeing the cloud of dust that rose where the youma now stood with only its head visible above the dust cloud that was once pavement. More than one of the inners gave a silent prayer for the admittedly cute man that stood where the monster is now.

If the Senshi were on the other side of the monster, then they would've noticed two things. One was that the monster was still wearing its open scowl, and that just on the edge of the dust cloud out of their sight stood the young man. When the dust cloud began to clear the Senshi noticed that he was standing there only two meters in front of the youma. He wore a look that only Hotaru and the youma were able to see clearly. Hotaru gave a quick prayer to any god out there that this look would never be directed at her.

"When will your leaders ever learn?" While the others were confused by this phrase, Ami, Hotaru and Usagi were curious as to what the guy meant. Surely this was the first monster of this kind to ever appear.

"I mean listen here dummy." The monster scratched the back of its head. "You guys obviously have strength and speed. Really, I can sense that you would be only a light challenge if anything at all for those six behind you." The monster turned and blinked upon noticing Sailor Saturn standing where it was before. "You may be fast." As he said this he began circling the monster. "You may be strong." By this time, he'd of made a full circle around the monster. Hotaru couldn't help but notice how the guy seemed to glide more then walk. "But I can think of two things that you demons lack that would make you so much of a better match for those like us." Ranma adopted a battle stance. This caused Sailor Venus to quirk an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm sure these pretty ladies know what I'm talking about. So how about I give you a demonstration of what I mean before I send you back to the hell that your leaders spawned you in." By this time the monster was just looking confused. "So bring it on already." Those five words were ones that the monster was able to understand. So it did.

As the monster charged for him Ranma began a light (by his standards) backpedal. Once he was into his pattern of dodging, Ranma continued speaking. "So you see Mr. Monster. You may be fast and strong, but as I said there are two things you are missing that would turn you into a deadly warrior instead of shrapnel. Even with that head of yours as empty as it is." Ranma took the time of that last sentence to quickly step under a haymaker from the monster and tap it on the side of the head before continuing to dodge. The Senshi couldn't help but notice how easy he made the motion look. "The first of these two things is obviously being shown right now." Looking over to Hotaru while continuing to dodge he asked. "If you don't mind madam, could you please point out to this thing what I'm talking about?"

Blinking Hotaru responded questioningly, "Skill?"

"Correct." He said as he dodged another uppercut from the monster before stepping into its guard once again this time unleashing a basic sidekick into its chest sending it sprawling back into a building with a trail of blood in the space it flew through. "And there my friend is the second thing. You guys have nearly no endurance that is noticeable to humans with power like us."

"……" is what all of the Senshi were currently doing due to the extreme show of strength that was just demonstrated to them.

"Well now that I've given you your tips for today demon, I think I'll just send you back to the abyss. Oh yeah, and please say hi to the boss for me." At the nod of the monsters head Ranma quickly charged a 'small' ki-blast that was only the size of a baseball and after winding up like a pitcher throwing a fastball, threw the ki ball into the monster splattering it against the street where it laid. A few seconds later, the remains, or what little of them was left dissolved into dust and blew away in the wind. "Damn, I love that effect." As the last of the monsters ashes disappeared in the wind Ranma turned and began to walk away looking like one of those heroes walking into a sunset. After about five steps though Ranma took a quick look at his watch and with a cry of "OH SHIT, I'm late for school." With that shout, Ranma Saotome disappeared down the street and around the corner of a building two blocks down. It took another five seconds for his dust trail to settle.

The Senshi could only stare after the man. That was until Ami spoke up.

"Well he's sure interesting."

This resulted in the breaking up of any sanity by the senshi on the roof, other than Ami, as the following started happening.

1: Makoto and Minako started arguing over who saw the 'Cute Hunk' first.

2: Rei started grumbling and ranting about an obnoxious show off who she could beat any day. (In reality she was mad that she wasn't that good with ki.)

And 3: Usagi started banging her head against a brick wall (who knows where it came from) muttering to herself that 'Yes he's strong, but he's not as cute as my Mamo-chan.'

As Ami and Hotaru, who had of jumped onto the roof as all this started, watched their friends do these weird (even if expected) things, they turned to each other, blinked a few times, then Hotaru spoke.

"Don't we also have school Ami-san?" (Please correct me if that isn't the title Hotaru calls Ami.)

Ami takes a quick look at her watch and then with a loud 'EEP' they disappeared roof hopping in the direction of the college. It took another two minutes for the others to quit what they were doing and panic as they fled towards their college.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End Prologue

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End Author's Notes: Well that is the end of the prologue for the God Slayer Chronicles: Post Ed Years. Next chapter, Hotaru and the Inner Senshi are in for a surprise along with another fight that will reveal both more of his abilities, and the beginnings of Ranma's history between his fight at Jusendo and the three years following.

On another note, I found my mis-placed files (from a thumb drive) for my other biggest project, The Long And Winding Road. This means that it is going back in the production line and will see another update fairly soon. I'd like to thank everyone who wrote reviews for 'The Long and Winding Road', and 'The New League' for them.

Well Until next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
